


Baby Sherlock

by LemonTreeBears



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Big Brother Mycroft, Breastfeeding, Daddy John, English Tea, Love, Mending Hearts, Mycroft needs love too, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Overcoming Trauma, Tea, baby sherlock, bottles, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: When John and Mary are sent to pick up their previously OD-ed baby boy from hospital for being unmanageable, what happens when his big brother gets jealous and their relationship needs mending?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, 
> 
> I've never written anything Sherlock/John before, but I thought maybe I'd give it a try.

-Sherlock has been stuck in his headspace for the past 2 days, and to quote Mycroft "He's just as no-hope as he was when my parents gave birth to him." Mycroft knew, supported and played a roll in Sherlock's age play, but often he would express his frustrations in Sherlock's ways of working and pushing himself to the limits and breaking down, ending in a blob of mess. John and Sherlock had been age-playing the month after they met, and of corse, Mycroft was one to assure John that it was the only way to get through to Sherlock, and to keep him sane. But since John had been in a relationship with Mary, John may or may not have neglected Sherlock's need for 'Little Time'. Mary knew of age play and a little's headspace, but she's never encountered one. It's no doubt that big Sherlock and Mary may not have gotten along too well, so this time around, it may bring them closer than ever, or it'll simply cause a strain on her relationship. -

"Sherlock no! What did daddy say about putting things in your mouth." John reached over to pull the crayon out of sherlocks mouth and sighed for the 5th time this hour. Sherlock was sent home from the hospital for being unmanageable. Who would have thought Sherlock to be unmanageable ... After his whole attempt of escaping through the window and all, Mycroft sent his little brother home with John, along with a 6-men team of security guards. Since this morning John has been trying to keep his boy entertained. It's hard entertaining a 3 year old. Especially one who doesn't really speak much when he's still trying to pass through the drugs he took. 

"Sherlock, please, listen to daddy. We do not, and I repeat, we DO NOT put crayons in our mouth. They're dangerous and toxic, and I can't have you swallowing any more harmful things. Do you understand?" John got down to Sherlock's level to give him this firm warning, but instead of Sherlock's usual ignoring-face-turn, Sherlock's lips quivered and he burst into tear. He fell onto his back and kicked his legs and frailed his arms. This time around, John simply walked out of the living room and closed the baby gate behind him, allowing Sherlock to cry himself tired. John pull out a chair and took a seat at the dining table. He then reached for his phone at the corner by his cup of tea and texted Mary 'Almost home? Need your help, need a break.'. John rubbed his temples and let out another deep sigh. He then opened a text to Mycroft. 'Need back up. About to loose my mind, come whenever possible' -JW.'

To which Mycroft replied 'Dinner at 7:30, the Usual, bring the baby.' -MH

Just as John was about to set his phone down he heard familiar footsteps ascending the staircase, so he got up form his seat and made his way to open to the door to greet his lover. "Ah! Just in time, how is he doing? I could hear his cries from the door." Mary asked as she passed the grocery bag to John on her way in. 

-It's been 2 days since Mary has been involved in caring for Sherlock, and so far, everything has been going well. Sherlock is loving the presence of a mama who spoils and is tender with him. -

"He was trying to eat a crayon. It's the electrical socket all over again." John huffed as he began to unpack the groceries in the kitchen while Mary walked into the living room to greet her child. She unlocked the child gate, closed it behind her, and took a seat besides the boy, where he was still crying, but only soft whimpers. "What has gotten you so worked up little one? Was daddy being a meanie?" It's okay Sherlock, mama's here now, how about we go help you take a bath before dinner? I got you new bath toys, and... NEW BATHTUB CRAYONS!" Mary was patting and soothing Sherlock's back in attempts to clear his tears, and when his tears finally dried, Mary helped him up to his feet and led him to the bathroom. But, not before she stopped by the kitchen to retrieve the said new toys and to let John know. "I'm gonna give him bath and help him wind-down. we'll be down for dinner." Mary whispered into Johns ear when she leaned over to fetch the toys. She pecked him on the cheek and guided the child into the bathroom.

"Alright dear, let's get you all cleaned up. Arms up little one. That's it. Wow! My BIG BOY! Your pull-ups are still dry, my big boy! We're going to have to tell daddy to put another star on your potty chart!" Mary ruffled her boy's hair as she continued praising him. "Alright, let's get in the tub." Mary held Sherlock's hand and helped him sit into the centre of the tub, and once he was settled, she took the bath crayons out of the bag and placed them on the sink and tipped the bag over the tub to let all the toys splash into the water. Sherlock immediately giggled and hit the water with his hands creating a splash and wave of bubbles flying all over the bathroom and landing gone the walls and sink and even the toilet lid. Mary giggled along with her child, not caring about the mess, but focusing on making her child smile. She reached over to the sink and unboxed the bath crayons. She held them out for her boy. "Here you go dear, why don't you draw mama pictures while I wash your hair." So Mary took that chance to shampoo and rinse his hair. She lathered shampoo into his deep dark curls and quickly used a handled-water pale to rinse his hair. It was hard to hide her smile when she watched her boy's tongue stick out on the side of his mouth, trying his best to concentrate and draw his mama the best bumble bee family ever. It was such an adorable sight that she couldn't help but take her phone out to capture the moment and send it to her lover downstairs. She then texted 'isn't he just precious! Be down in 10.' She then turned back to her boy and helped him get out of the draining tub. Mama patted Sherlock dry and they walked back to the bedroom to get dress. Sherlock laid on the bed naked while playing with Buzzbie his Bee plushie, while mama tried to wiggle him into pull-up and a summer onesie with a thin pair of matching animated bee pyjama pants. "All done sweetheart, c'mon, let's head back down, I think I hear someone's rumbly little tummy. And... we need to get you your potty sticker! You're such a good boy Sherlock. My good boy." Mama leaned in to kiss Sherlock on the top of his head, patted his bottom and they made their way to find dada.


	2. Mycroft Mending Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a week since Mycroft last saw Sherlock and left him scarred. Tonight, the family will be heading to dinner with Myc. Can he mend the heart he shattered, or will his baby brother fear him forever more...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :) 
> 
> I've been stuck on trying to write this better, so hopefully this will suffice. please let me know if you have any comments or advice on how I can make my writing better. I really appreciate if you could let me know what i'm doing well on too. Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> OMG! Person who just left me a comment on chapter 3 notice, I'm sorry I deleted it! I meant to delete this other meany comment but I deleted the chapter T.T if you read this IM SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVE AND SWEET COMMENT <3

With a wide-grinning happy Sherlock trotting down the stairs, John was just in time to greet them at the bottom of the staircase. "Hey there little one, aren't you a ray of sunshine. Mary, I forgot to tell you that we're having dinner with Mycroft so Sherlock will have to get re-dressed. Sorry about that."

It's been 3 days now, since Mary has been caring for Sherlock alongside John, and so far, it's been a loving scene at all times. Mary has softened up towards Sherlock and her maternal instincts of tender loving care has kicked in and taken over, to which the same happened with Sherlock. Usually in his headspace, Sherlock panics and turns away from strangers new to his headspace, but Mary seemed to be an exception. So when John said what he thought would have been more trouble for Mary to bring his child up for another change, she instead answered with gladness and glee, saying how much she loves spending time with her little man, and to also announce and remind John to bring out the stickers for the potty reward chart. 

Now upstairs in the nursery, as Mama was picking out clothing for Sherlock while she began to talk to her baby boy who was placed in the crib for safety. "Alrighty, let's get you changed little man. We're going out for supper with your big brother Mycroft, are you excited? You'll get to see your big brother. We haven't seen him in a while. I bet her misses you terribly don't you think.." Before she could finish her sentence, Sherlock burst into tears and began to scream. Mary immediately dropped the sweater she was holding and ran to console her baby.

"Oh dear, what's wrong, was it something I said? What is? Can you tell me mama?" Mary tried to comfort her weeping boy, but to no avail. 

In-between sobs, all Sherlock could choke out was 'NO'. 

"No?" What do you mean No Sherlock? Can you tell mama? Mama can't help you if you don't tell me what it is." Mary hasn't heard Sherlock speak a full sentence since she's met him in his little headspace, and by the way he was now acting, Sherlock was no longer a toddle,r but in an infant headspace. So she wasn't counting on him explaining or telling her the problem. 

And of corse, she was right. Sherlock continued to wail 'NO' without any details to follow despite Mary's attempts on trying to give him explanations to nod at. After 5 minutes have passed, Mary decided to let him cry himself tired.She picked out his outfit, the white with bublebees onesie paired with elastic waistband jeans, and a plain thin navy sweater. She managed to wriggle the midst-meltdown baby into the outfit and called for John to carry him down. 

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He was grinning and babbling and when I told him about going to dinner with Mycroft, he just burst into tears and kept on shouting 'no'." Mary explained worriedly, while watching Johns face for a change in expression. Hoping not to see any signs of anger to hint that she was doing something wrong. 

John had explained to Mary, that before Sherlock had gotten stuck in his headspace, Mycroft castigated Sherlock harshly and crueler than ever before. The words he used had taken Sherlock to a darker turn and left him thinking that his big brother no longer wanted him in his life, and was left disappointed and disgraced. All Mary could do to react was let a tear drop fall as she felt saddened for her little boy. The room suddenly turned silent and both parents turns to their son. But this was not a bad kind of silent, it was a beautiful moment. Baby Sherlock had cried himself to sleep, and despite putting up a fight, the young one was now sucking on his thumb rhythmically and his body curled up slightly with his blankie held tightly to his chest. 

In best efforts of not waking the slumbering infant, both adults went to quickly change and John had gotten the driver to pull the car upfront. Surprisingly, with ease, John carried the still deeply asleep infant into the back of the car and the family made their way to dinner.

As they pulled up to the restaurant, John could tell that Mycroft has already arrived, as the usual clear panel glass windows were now shaded by the drawn curtains. Once the car came to a stop John rubbed his boy's back waking him slowly. Rather than carrying Sherlock into the restaurant still asleep, he knew it would be best to wake him and let him adjust and prepare himself psychologically before seeing his brother. John knew better than to shock Sherlock after a nap. "There's my sweet little baby boy. Sherlock, I know you don't want to have dinner with Mycroft, but he was nice enough to invite us to dinner and he would like to have a chat with you. It's alright if you don't want to speak with him, but do you think you can be a brave boy for me and have dinner with us?" Daddy waited for a repossess, and after a brief moment of deciding, Sherlock nodded and proceeded to suck his thumb. 

"My brave boy! I am extremely proud you. C'mob then, let's go have some dinosaur nuggets!" John whooped enthusiastically. 

\-------------------------------------

The trio entered the restaurant to find Mycroft sitting at their usual table, but oddly with a large box beside him. John squinted his eyes trying to zone in on the box and try to figure out what it could possibly be. Mary was first to approach Mycroft with a greeting and took her seat. Sherlock hid skittishly behind John and dragged his feet. "It's going to be just fine Sherlock, daddy's here." John whispered, then raised his voice to greet Mycroft with a firm handshake. Now all attention was on Sherlock. 

Mycroft was first to speak. Mycroft took a step closer to Sherlock, who was now in front of John "Hello Sherlock. How... Um... How are you? I uh... got you a gift." Mycroft stuttered and John internally gasped. Mycroft was not one to stutter. Sherlock's eye's widened slightly, but when he didn't answer, John promoted "Wow! Sherlock, would you look at that! What an enormous gift Mycroft gave you. Can you say thank you? " And with the tiniest mousey voice, avoiding eye contact(of corse),Sherlock whispered a 'thank you'. 

Sensing awkward tension, Mary suggested the 'boys' all take their seats and order before anything else. 

Everyone's meals arrived and for the duration of the whole meal, not only had he not eyed his gift(which was unusual for a curious little boy), but Sherlock hadn't said another word. Baby Sherlock ate nicely without a fuss while the adults continued to converse on boring adult stuff that baby Sherlock couldn't seem to comprehend anymore. But it wasn't until when Sherlock felt a slight discomfort from his abdomen that his lips quivered. Regardless of being in headspace or not, Sherlock never wanted to be a disgrace and shame to his brother, and this was not going to be another time where Sherlock will act up. So Sherlock decided to take matters into his own hands. With all the subtlety he could manage, he pulled on the hem of his dada's shirt and asked if he could play in the kid's corner, and to which dada excitedly said YES! The restaurant was a well known family restaurant, and with Mycroft's 'powers' this has become their usual meal place whenever Sherlock is brought along. The adults were all too glad when Sherlock had asked to be excused because that gave them the opportunity to talk discuss the baby's progress. 

 

Mycroft jumped the gun and blurted out what seemed to be kept inside for a long time." I cant do this anymore! I'm not usually one to get sentimental or emotional, but this is becoming too much! I can no longer bear to see him like this. He's suffering and it's not getting better. He didn't even ask to open the gift! He loves gifts! What... what... I..." John was not expecting Mycroft to spill and loose his sensibility like he has just witnessed. 

"Mycroft, you know I contacted you before I felt exhausted caring for Sherlock, but to be frank with you, I've loved every moment of caring for your brother. I understand your frustrations, and there is nothing we can do, but to let the drugs pass on their own, and Sherlock will come around when he's ready. He did show signs of delusion at the hospital, but that phase is over. He has trouble understanding and expressing his emotions, he's often overwhelmed like all children are.He needs time. As of right now..." John very calmly walked Mycroft though Sherlocks current situation and well-being. He pointed out that Sherlock has been progressing exceptional, and apart from his inability to snap out of his headspace, he is physically achieving the goals the doctor had set for him. He's been eating and drinking the meal replacements+ medication prescribed and apart from his meltdowns and emotional rollercoaster, he is on the track of recovery. Not only did they discuss the matter of Sherlock's recovery, but John had brought up the matter of living arrangements. Baker Street can no longer confine Sherlock contently as he's a full-time little and requires more full-time attention and utilities. They all left this issue to be resolved later on. 

After the air has been cleared of worrying, intense, and concerning topics, the conversation was now light and the adults spoke of Sherlock from different time periods of their interaction as they every so often looked over to a content little boy sitting in the ball pit. What they didn't know was that the little boy in the ball pit was in distress...

Sherlock became irritable as his bladder was beginning to feel tight and full. The pressure almost unbearable, Sherlock tired to submerge himself in the ball-pit as he was no longer able to hold his pee, he relaxed and instantly wailed as he began to overflow his pull-up. 

"I'll go check on him, you two talk" Mary offered. She almost ran towards her sobbing child and before she even got there, Sherlock was scooped out from submersion to the cushioned ledge of the ball-pit by one of Mycroft's personal guard. Mary hurried to pull her boy into a hug before anything else, and that was all it took to figure out what happened. "Oh sweetheart, it's alright. Accident's happen, I won't be mad." Mary tried soothing her teary son. 

"Mycroft... mama Mycroft" Sherlock began to sob harder.

"I know Sherlock. I know. Mycroft isn't mad, he's just worried about you. What you did Sherlock, when you took all the medicines that you weren't supposed to, that really scared us all, and Mycroft was really scared. He may have said things that he shouldn't have, but he doesn't think you're a disgrace honey, he loves you and I know that he's very proud of his little baby brother." Mary spoke with a loving tone, finally soothing her dear one's cries. 

"Weally? mycroft no angwee?"

"Of corse not dear, I promise. Now, why don't mummy go get you changed and we can go open your gift?" Mary knew that deep down inside, Sherlock loved opening presents and this was no exception. Sherlock cheered but the cheer died down when he felt his anxiety creep in... "Mama and Sherlock and too?" "Yes, Mummy will always be by your side sweet heart. Always." 

With a quick change in the family stall and a heads from mama to dada, Sherlock was left with no attention at all as he opened his present on the carpeted floor by Mary's leg. Wrapping paper shredded to bits flaking around the table, and no one seemed to care. It was the giggles and joyous eeeps that the baby made that made it all worth it. Sherlock eeeped and roared when he first saw a large transparent bag filled with dinosaurs, to which Mycroft whispered "they're teethers made custom to his size. you can freeze them to make them feel cool and easy on the gums. I know he's got a tendency to gnaw on things, so this should help you save some fingers and furniture." Sherlock then unwrapped a new winter footed sleep that had Winnie the pooh on it surrounded by honey bees. There was then a new set of baby products that was more for the parent's, to which the couple thanked Mycroft for. Finally, there was an extra large box that continued a 3 foot polar bear plushie. It was an exact replica of the one Sherlock had when he was a child, but got destroyed during an unsolved mysterious house fire. Coming out of his shock, Sherlock stood wobbly on his own two feet and toddled across to his big brother and gave him a hug and softly thanked him. "Fank yous Mycroff. I wuv wots bear bear." Mycroft now also in shock, let himself go limb and mush to hug his baby brother back. Once Mycroft released his brother from his embrace, Sherlock toddled back to his original spot on the seat by his mama who was trying to conceal her happy tears, triggered by the emotional scene. 

Sherlock was now babbling to himself as he played with his toys and the adults contend to chat.

"...Well it can't getting any worse if that's what you're saying. I've literally watched him pee onto his own face and laugh about it when he's this deep into headspace." Mycroft and John laughed, but Mary, #1 protective mama of the year, seeing her boy looking her lip quivering cupped his face with her hands. "That's not true, you're not silly or too much work. You're adorable and just perfect!" Mama then planted a kiss on Sherlock's nose that caused him to giggle. 

"After chatting for a while and running ideas through his head, Mycroft spoke up. "I believe there's a simple solution to the housing matter. All you need is a helping hand, and a lager space to care for this little brother of mine, both of which could easily be arranged. Why don't you and the misses pack everything you'll be needing from Baker Street tonight and I'll have 'Anthea' pick you three up tomorrow morning and arrange transportation to my off-radar home. How does that sound?" Mycroft leaned back into the cushioning of the long chair and arched his back slightly whilst awaiting John's response. Once John agreed and thanked Mycroft for the gesture, offer, and help, he clapped his hand together and excitedly perked up to announce 'Who's ready for dessert!'

The rest of the night was filled with cake, wine, and lots of laughter. All until shellack began to get sleepy and cranky. They said their goodbyes and thank you's and all made their way home. 

"We're almost home sweetheart, don't fall asleep just yet. We still have to put your sticker on your potty chart. You did such a good job keeping your pull-up dry this afternoon. And I think daddy would let you put a star on your good boy chart too. What do you think Daddy? Sherlock was very well-behaved tonight, wasn't he?" Mary smiled down at her boy who's eyelids were drooping and head bobbing from falling asleep and trying to fight sleep.

Before he lost his battle to sleep Sherlock pulled his bear bear close to his chest and mumbled "Mycroff wuv again." To that, Mary and John, in unison smiled at each other with hearts melted.


	3. Unexpected Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On route to Mycrofts secret home, what was supposed to be Mycroft's trusted transporter ends up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's a really short chapter, but I just didn't know how to end it. I promise the one to follow will be back to normal length.

After a night of sweet sentiments and memorable moments, Sherlock continued the good vibes till morning. Little Sherlock woke to the warm tinted sunrise with a soft content hum and chirp-like yawn. He gave his arms and legs a good stretch before pushing himself up to a sitting position. Once still, he leaned back on the bars behind his head, pulled his knees up along with bear bear settled close to his chest on his kneecaps. Once seated comfortably, the baby relaxed and let out a heartfelt sigh. "Ahhhh" He took the time to think back on the night he had with his older brother and how much smiles and laughter they shared whilst rekindling their relationship. Sherlock spent a few minutes babbling to bear bear, looking deeply into the plush's marble-beaded eyes, explaining every single detail of the night bear bear missed out on. How much fun they had, all the food, the dessert, the ball pits, all of it. But most of all... "Bear bear, Mycruf and I hugs and he say he wuved me. He waves me back no more angry. Bear bear, I really happy I and Mycruf all betta. I missesed him and I scared he no wanted me no more but we family again. Not broken." The baby, deep in his conversation with his plushie-friend, didn't even hear his mama and papa walk into his room and of corse, mama and papa couldn't help but to "aww" at the sight before them. Their baby boy, hair ruffled and blanket still slightly tangled between his legs. All too cute with the ray of sunshine gleaming his glow.

Mama Mary kneeled down to er baby's eye-level before looking through the sidebars and greeting her son good morning. "Good morning Sherlock. Did you sleep alright sweetheart?" 

Sherlock nodded hard, once, twice, and just to be sure mama knows he did, once more. He then said "I telled bear bear last night good mama. I feel happy wit Mycruf. Bear bear happy for me too, but he saids he want come too!" Sherlock grinned and perked up when he saw papa appear behind mama with his bottle. Immediately, Sherlock reached for his papa, wanting out of the crib. "Papa! Upsie!" 

"Good morning Sherlock. Alright champ, let's get you ready for the day." Mary made her way to finish off breakfast as John lowered the sidebars of the crib to allow himself better access to carry her boy, without needing to bend over too much and strain his back. With a soft 'Umph' John had Sherlock on his hip and then laid down on the changing table. Papa first gave his baby boy a warm and soft pat on the belly before zooming in on his tummy for a few tickle monster raspberry kisses. That rewarded John with a string of giggles and a lucky-for-papa accident in the still diapered boy. Noticing the boy claming down, John uncapped the warm bottle of milk and eased it between the child's parted lips. Upon latching on, Sherlock's mewling noise gave John the green-light To get on with changing the dirty nappy. A few sprinkles of powder here, a bit of cream here, tapes and snaps, they were ready to go. 

Papa and Sherlock made their way to the dining table while mama was scooping some fruits and cutting up pancake pieces on Sherlocks highchair tray. Surprisingly, without a fuss, today was the day Sherlock stayed still in his seat while papa buckled him in and locked his tray in place. With his legs swinging to the rhythm of his giggles, Sherlock happily slurped the syrup off his pancake before chomping down on the pieces bite by bite. Once he was done with his pancakes, he moved on to first squishing the berries in his fist, then licking and sucking the juices off of his fingers and thumb. It was a beautiful morning for this little family. 

"Alright my little lad, all packed up and ready to go stay with your big brother? That's a big nod, someone must be excited! Okay, let's go. The cars pulled up front." The 3 made their way down the stairs and scooted into the back of the ridiculously long limousine. It was so long Sherlock was able to lay down on it flat and still managed to wiggle out of Johns reach during the much needed long-car-ride diaper change. So, they were off on their way. Sherlock was excited at first, pointing out and announcing every new fascinating thing he saw, but by the 30 minute mark, he began to rub his eyes and John saw a yawn escape him. It was then papa decided to pull his boy away from the windows and to take his bottle to wind down for a nap. Papa made up a story on the spot to tell his (pre-tantrum) cranky son, while he rubbed circles on his back and gave him his bottle. 

Mama had her phone in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, all too relaxed to have any worries on her mind. Papa too, was now all too relaxed and focused on the joy of his boy to notice the sudden change in route. 10 minutes passed and the baby's angelic snores were confirmation that he was fast asleep, and only then did John notice the grim-like surrounding they were traveling through. The then vibrant, colourful windows, were now tinted shades of grey, the roads suddenly felt more rocky and bumpy, and if those were not signs enough, the tires screeched, and the car came to a sudden halt. The driver snapped his head back and the couple were now being held at gunpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please do leave me a comment below on what you liked or disliked. Or if there's something I can improve on. Or, where you'd like to see this story go. Even a Kudos would help me know that Im on the right track. Thank you! 
> 
> \---  
> To the person who left me a sweet adorable lovely comment on (the old)chapter 3 THANK YOU! And SORRY! I accidentally deleted that Notice board chapter when I thought I was removing a mean comment :/ sorry!


	4. Hide 'n' Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watson family arrives at the safe house and baby Sherlock meets his big brother Mycruf. 
> 
> “How ‘bout you and I go play hide ’n’ seek?” With nothing but a gleeful scream as reply, Sherlock then yelled “I hide Mycruf I hide! Count to 10s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Im sorry it took sooo long to finally get around to finishing this chapter :/ Life just got in the way... But I hope this chapter is much better than the previous one that made no sense. Thank you for reading and for supporting me and encouraging me. 
> 
> Please do let me know if something is wrong. Thank yous :)

"Get out! The driver shouted. "Take the baby wiht you!" Fiercely gesturing the couple with the gun in his hand.

Mary slid out slowly with John not too far behind with the still slumbering Sherlock in his arms. As the adults stood to watch the driver leave them at gun point again, before anyone could react *THUD*. Mary and John shocked to see another mysterious man in a suit knock out the driver with a single hit to head. But just as John was about to speak, he heard a familiar voice that followed the car door slam.

"Dr. and Mrs. Watson I'm here to escort you to Mr. Holmes' safe house. Please." the familiar voice said. John turned his focus to voice to realise it was the one of many 'Antheas'. Despite the many Anthea's he knew of that had existed, this Anthea(in particular) he was most familiar with. So without hesitation he laid his baby boy into the limo's seat, ushered his wife in, and lastly, seated himself comfortably.  
————————————-

John looked out the window and gasped in awe quietly as to not wake his child and wife. The secret safe house was not low profile at all! In fact, extravagant was an understatement. As they drove into the premises the driveway consumed 3 minutes of driving. On both sides there were trees and bushes of all sorts, flowers, vines, and even birds and (visibly)rabbits, that resembled a forest. It was a forest, just in a private mansion. Entering the living grounds there was a 3 tier water-fountain topped with an angel that was painted in gold. It’s wings spread wide with swans below. John saw that they were approaching the manor so decided to wake his young one. With soft rubs and coos, John was able to wake his child in slumber along with his beloved wife. 

Sherlock’s eyes beamed with amazement and excitement. He couldn’t wait another second being trapped inside the car. The second the butler opened his side of the car door, Sherlock bolted up over the stairs and into the ‘palace’. John could only sigh with joy at hearing adorable little boy’s screech of excitement. When the parents caught up to their boy “WOW” was all they could say. 

“Impressive? I figured you might enjoy such a large place to run around, brother mine.” Mycroft said, gaining the family of 3’s attention. When he saw he did, he continued to say “Everything there is here, is yours for your stay. Don’t freight now John, this may be my private home but everyone here is in order and have been knighted with distinction in discretion, confidentiality, and safety. 

Having said so, he bent down ever so slightly to look down at his brother, whom was by the legs of his father and (with as much ‘happy baby voice’ he could) said “How ‘bout you and I go play hide ’n’ seek?” With nothing but a gleeful scream as reply, Sherlock then yelled “I hide Mycruf I hide! Count to 10s!” And with that, the bothers left Mary and John to their luggage. -of corse, not without the widest grin on the parent’s face that was-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. I hope this chapter was alright, I'm considering writing the next chapter on how Mycroft panicked all night long before Sherlock arrived. how he contemplated on his actions and the past. Seeing the flustered side of Mycroft. Wanting to be the best big brother he could be. Figuring out how to present himself to learn to love his little brother...


End file.
